Children of Fire
by Hammerschlag
Summary: Roy and Lilina – children of Roland destined for greatness. This is the tale of their transition from friends to lovers. Oneshot.


**This oneshot was written for "The Reader II", who won a challenge I posted in my main publication, Fire Emblem: The Complete Saga Rewritten. Specifically, he correctly guessed the name of the High Priestess of Ylisse (long story… you'll have to read the fic to understand it).**

 **There are countless RoyxLilina fics available on this site, so I tried to think of a way to stand out. Below you will find the result.**

* * *

 _Castle Araphen_

Marquess Hector's breathing slowed and became hoarse, "Roy… you must lead the Alliance Army in my stead… go to Ostia… a sword designed to kill dragons lies there… I… was with your father when he used it… twenty years ago… so I can vouch… for its power. Lilina… knows the way to the shrine,"

"We'll get it together, my lord. Our healer is on her way and you will be battle ready in no time," Roy said with confidence, though in his heart he knew the Marquess wouldn't make it.

"No… it is my destiny to die here… you, however, will live on and shine a new light on our lands."

"Lord Hector…"

"Roy… you must promise me that you will take care of Lilina… she is but a child and will need your guidance,"

"I swear to you that with my life's blood I will keep your daughter safe," Roy said, trying to hold back his tears. Hector leaned back against the wall and forced a smile,

"Oh Lilina… if only I could see you one last time… and Mark… wherever you are, please watch over us… like you did… be…fore…" the Marquess coughed, closed his eyes and passed on to the next world. Roy bowed his head and let his tears run free. Marcus hastily ran over and offered him a handkerchief, which he accepted.

"Master Roy, we need to move quickly. When word of Lord Hector's death spreads, a rebellion will likely arise," Merlinus warned frantically.

"You're right. Get everyone together and prepare to leave," Roy ordered.

"Master Roy, if I may, I recommend we go to Thria. Lord Orun – Lord Hector's half brother – may be able to lend us his aid," Marcus suggested.

"I agree; let's go."

* * *

 _Castle Ostia_

 _One Month Later_

"Master Roy, our forces are ready to advance," Marcus said.

"Are you sure a frontal assault is wise? Castle Ostia is well-known for being impregnable," the Pheraen noble questioned.

"Nothing is truly invincible; twenty years ago, an evil sorcerer broke through the front with little trouble and it took everything we had to prevent them from taking over the castle entirely,"

"Oh, right! My father told me that story once! But… we don't have anyone capable of warping waves of soldiers inside!"

"That's where I come in," Astore smirked, "we have warp staves and I specialize in stealth. Warp me to the watchtower and I'll sneak by the guards and unlock the gate. After that you can blast it open with some wind magic,"

"Sounds like a plan," Roy said and ordered the army to proceed.

* * *

"Release me, at once!" Lilina ordered.

"Ah, young Lady Lilina, how naïve you still are. I'll make it simple so even a small child like you can understand – you no longer have power. We have abdicated rule over Ostia – and all Lycia – to Bern, and Wyvern General Narcian has honored me with the role of overseer," the Rebel Leader, General Leygance, chuckled malevolently. Suddenly a castle guard ran over,

"General! Lieutenant Devias has been defeated; the Lycia Alliance Army is advancing toward the castle!"

"Ha! Let them come! This castle is impregnable! The moment they reach the gate they'll all be exterminated like rodents!" Just as Leygance finished gloating, wind magic pierced through the air and forced the castle gates open, allowing the Lycia Alliance army to advance.

"The timing on that was perfect…" Lilina chuckled under her breath.

"Grr, get everyone into position and take them head on!" the General ordered and posted two guards outside Lilina's cell.

* * *

"Alright, Lady Lilina must be here somewhere. Fan out, but stay in groups; these are Ostian soldiers – the greatest in all Lycia – so we have to be careful," Marcus ordered as he and the Pheraen knights advanced.

"Lilina… please be safe…" Roy prayed.

The Alliance Army did as Marcus said, and against all odds they were winning. Roy, accompanied by Wolt and some of his guardsmen managed to find Lilina's cell, took out the guards and opened the doors.

"Roy!" the Ostian noblewoman shouted.

"Lilina! Thank the Saint you're alright!" the Pheraen responded and the two younglings embraced each other.

"My lord, my lady, with all due respect, now is hardly the time to relax," Wolt cautioned. The noblemen nodded in response and readied themselves for combat.

"I… don't have a weapon…" Lilina said hesitantly as Roy drew his rapier.

"Here! Take my spare!" Lugh called out and tossed a fire tome to the Ostian, who gratefully caught it.

Soon the army approached the throne, took out the elite guards, and finally felled Leygance. Roy wiped the blood of his sword and sat on the throne, panting. Lilina looked at him anxiously,

"Roy… where… is my father?" The nobleman couldn't bring himself to answer, so Marcus stepped in.

"I'm sorry, m'lady. He was killed by Bernese soldiers," the wizened paladin sighed. Despite this news, Lilina stayed strong and didn't cry. She knew she had to maintain her composure so her people knew they had a capable leader.

"M'lady, there's more…" Merlinus said and relayed Hector's final message.

"I understand. My father gave me a map leading to the shrine's location; follow me!"

"Whatever happened to Mark, anyway?" Marcus frowned, "he swore to protect Lycia in case of an emergency such as this."

"For all we know he could have been killed. He was a wandering tactician, not a soldier," the merchant replied.

"Seems likely. But we cannot focus on that now; we have to make for the shrine, then try to get aid from Etruria. Currently they seem to be holding their own against the Bernese invasion force. Hopefully, if we add our strength to theirs, we may be able to overpower the enemy, drive them back to their homeland and put an end their leader's horrid regime," Roy said.

* * *

 _Shrine of Seals, Bern_

 _Near The End of The War_

"Here we are…" Guinevere shuttered, knowing that all the remaining soldiers in the Bernese military had gathered here for one final defense. This battle would decide the outcome of the war, so the Etruria Alliance Army had to emerge victorious, no matter the cost.

"Lilina, stay close to me; I can protect you," Roy said.

"It's OK, Roy. I don't need your protection anymore… I can fight very well on my own."

"Lilina, this is not open for discussion! I promised your father I would watch over you, and that is exactly what I intend to do! Even if I didn't make that promise to him, I would still keep you safe. I couldn't live with myself otherwise."

"Roy…"

"Lilina, I care about you very much. We've been friends since we were small children, and I will not let you die!"

"Roy, you don't need to-"

"You are destined to be a great leader. You are kind, compassionate and idealistic. And… I will always be there by your side, making sure that you are safe and helping you through all your troubles. I do this because… because…"

"… Roy…"

"Because I love you!"

"Roy, I love you too! And that's why _I_ must protect _you_! _Your_ father made _me_ swear that I would watch over you. He knew my magic would keep you safe, and I plan on using it for that purpose. I'm not the only one destined to lead. Together, we will rebuild Lycia. Together, we will make it a better place. Together, we will usher in a golden age!"

"Lilina…"

"Remember our training with General Cecilia? She taught you to be a master swordsman and me to be an adept mage. She said that against physical weaponry you can protect me, and against magic I can protect you! To this day, that seems to have worked, so I don't see why it won't in the future!"

"You're right. Once we win this battle… once we defeat King Zephiel and end this war, we will lead Lycia together," Roy smiled and the two nobles embraced one final time before entering the fray.

* * *

 _Castle Ostia_

 _Five Years After The War_

"M'lord, you may now kiss your bride," Father Lucius smiled at Roy, who was about to seal his marriage to Lilina and become King of the newly-united country of Lycia. The lordling did what the bishop said and everyone in the audience cheered, save the Bishop's bodyguard Raven, who for some reason carried a deeply embedded hatred of House Ostia. Lucius and Eliwood seemed to know but didn't say.

"Lilina… remember the promise we made to each other in Bern?"

"Of course!"

"Well, I believe we are now one step closer to fulfilling it. Let's lead our country into a golden age!" The two noblemen smiled and embraced each other.

Their reign, along with those of Queen Guinivere of Bern and King Mildain of Etruria brought upon a glorious new era in Elibe that lasted for generations.

* * *

 **I know, this publication was rather short and skipped around a lot, but I'm proud of it and I hope you all enjoyed it. Congratulations again to "The Reader II".**

 **As always, you will find extended Author's Notes in my blog; the link for which is on my profile page.**


End file.
